warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Medicine
A medicine cat's main job is to heal their fellow Clanmates from their wounds and sicknesses. They have many ways of doing so, mostly through herbs and berries throughout the medicine cat of their Clan's store. It has been noted by Erin Hunter that these remedies should never be used on pet cats, and that sick pets should be seen to by a vet instead. Medicines and Herbs Key = Treatment of wounds = Treatment of diseases = Poison = Other Alder |usage=Chewed |effect=Eases toothaches. }} *In Forest of Secrets, Cinderpaw mentions to Fireheart that Yellowfang had asked her to look for alder bark. Cinderpaw is hopeful, since finding the bark while there is snow on the ground is still possible. *In the Bonus Scene of The Apprentice's Quest, ''Jayfeather is seen collecting alder bark.Revealed in ''The Apprentice's Quest, Bonus Scene Beech Can have a variety of leaf colors, but typically are green, yellow, or golden, and can also be smaller or short. Female trees typically produce beech nuts. Bark can be thin, smooth, and gray in color. |location=ThunderClan territory. Grows well in moist, deep, and rich soil. |usage=''Unknown'' |effect=Nuts are good for attracting prey. }} *In Thunderstar's Echo, Clover and Thistle accidentally bring Cloud Spots and Shivering Rose beech leaves, though they are actually meant to be looking for dock leaves. Thistle claims they look the same, although Shivering Rose is annoyed with this. *In The Sight, Spiderleg suggests that they hunt near a beech tree, since there are always beechnuts on the ground this late in leaf-bare. They go there and since prey scurrying after beechnuts under the beech tree's golden leaves. Bindweed |usage=Helps bind sticks together. |effect=When combined with sticks, can help mend a broken leg and keep it in-place. }} *In The Sun Trail, Dappled Pelt asks Gray Wing to find bindweed, so she can use it to bind two sticks together. The sticks and bindweed are then used to help Jagged Peak, who has taken a fall from a tree while hunting. *In SkyClan's Destiny, Mintpaw jokes about wrapping bindweed around the Twoleg kit's hair after Frecklepaw shows her and Sagepaw hairbands. Birch sap |usage=Unknown |effect=Unknown }} *In Thunder and Shadow, Willowshine mentions she and Mothwing found birch sap in their territory, thinking it could be used as another cure for yellowcough for the sick ShadowClan cats. Blackberry |location=Almost anywhere; they are very handy plants. |usage=These leaves are chewed into a pulp. |effect=Mixed into a poultice to ease the pain of bee stings. }} *In ''SkyClan's Destiny, Echosong asks Frecklepaw, her apprentice, to fetch blackberry leaves from the medicine den. Echosong crushes the leaves into a mixture, and uses them on the wounds that Leafstar obtained from being stung by bees. *In Code of the Clans''a blackberry is used to describe the size of a kit's paws. The Blazing Star |location = It is found on the side of the Thunderpath, near the pine forest. |usage = Unknown |effect = The Blazing Star is a rare healing herb that is used to cure the early settlers of an unknown disease. }} Borage petals and hairy leaves. Can be distinguished by smell just as well as sight. The best leaves are typically halfway up the stem, and has a zesty scent to them. Leaves can be dark green or gray-green in color, soft, and they lose their flavor when they are dried out. |location=The lake and ridge near RiverClan territory. Forestland in ThunderClan territory. Near ThunderClan's old camp in the forest during the early Clan days. |usage=Chewed and eaten. |effect=It produces more and better milk. It also brings down fevers. Helps sooth bad bellies and relieves tight chests. }} *In Moth Flight's Vision, Cloud Spots tells Micah and Moth Wing that there is a patch of borage that will be purple with flowers come greenleaf. They pick off some of the leaves from the borage stems to take back to ThunderClan's camp. Cloud Spots explains that Milkweed has just had kits, and he wants to make sure that the nursing queen has enough milk to feed her newborns. *In Twilight, Cinderpelt gives Brightheart a small bundle of borage leaves to help bring down Mousefur's fever. *In The Sight, Leafpool asks Hollypaw to get borage leaves for Graystripe and Millie, but she mistakenly grabs yarrow instead. *In Long Shadows, Leafpool mentions to Jaypaw that ThunderClan is low on borage leaves, which can be used to bring down fevers. She also mentions that she will need to go into the forest to look for it. *In Sunrise, Jayfeather fetches borage leaves for Whitewing, who needs help with producing milk for Dovekit and Ivykit. *In Secrets of the Clans, borage leaves are mentioned to be extremely helpful when a queen's supply of milk is low. It is also mentioned to bring down fevers. Bright-eye 150px |type=other |name=Bright Eyes, garden phlox |scientific name=''Phlox paniculata''Revealed on Missouri Botanical Garden |description=Light pink with darker pink in the middles. |location=Sunny areas, wooded areas, thickets. |usage=Crushed into a poultice mixture. |effect=Mix with lovage to help cure coughs. }} *In Mistystar's Omen, Mothwing tells Willowshine to ask Kestrelflight if Tornear's cough has cleared up, with the mixture of bright-eye and lovage that Mothwing had suggested. Broom |usage=Ground into a poultice. |effect=Used in poultices that can help broken legs and wounds. }} *In Forest of Secrets, Cinderpaw mentions that Yellowfang had asked her to find broom, which can still be found while there is snow on the ground. Burdock root Has a bitter taste. |location=SkyClan's territory by the gorge. |usage=The root is dug up, the soil is washed off, and then it is chewed into a pulp. |effect=Soothes and heals rat bites especially if they are infected. Can give cats a bellyache if they eat too much of it. Numbs rat bite to the point a cat cannot feel the pain. Also good for infected paws and other sores. }} *In Secrets of the Clans, burdock root is mentioned to be a root especially good for healing rat bites, although it needs to be dug up and cleaned off before it can be used. *In Yellowfang's Secret, Sagewhisker asks Yellowfang to fetch burdock root to help Scorchwind's rat bite. *In Firestar's Quest, Petal and Echosong find a whole pile of burdock root, which they gather and bring back to their camp. *In Midnight, Cinderpelt questions Leafpaw about the usages of burdock root. Leafpaw explains that they are used for rat bites, especially infected ones. Leafpaw tries to communicate burdock root to her sister, Squirrelpaw, as the two sisters have a deep connection sent by StarClan. Tawnypelt is later given the mixture of burdock root, and her wound starts to heal. Midnight later applies another mixture of burdock root to Tawnypelt's wounds, and mentions that burdock root is good for many things. *In Moonrise, it is mentioned that Tawnypelt is recovering from her rat bite due to Midnight's collection of burdock root. Burnet Sunny areas. |usage=A traveling herb. The leaves are swallowed. |effect=Used to give strength. Good for expecting queens. }} *In The Fourth Apprentice, burnet is revealed to be part of the mixture of traveling herbs that ThunderClan uses. Catchweed |location= It is common in hedges and other low, shrubby vegetation. Found in ThunderClan territory. |usage=The burrs are put on the pelt where poultices are. |effect=Stops poultices from being rubbed off without hurting the skin. }} *In Moth Flight's Vision, Moth Flight mentions that Cloud Spots had taught her how to use catchweed. *In The Sight, Mothwing recommended this herb to Jaypaw in to help stop Stormfur's poultice from getting rubbed off. Catmint Has gray-green leaves, stem is hairy, and has purple flowers. Is easily killed by frost. Looks like nettles, but doesn't sting. |location=Rarely found in the wild; mostly found in Twoleg gardens. Can specifically be found in the Twolegplace near ThunderClan's forest territory. Can also be found in WindClan territory by the lake. Located in a Twoleg barn near WindClan's forest territory during the early days of the Clans. Found in the abandoned Twoleg nest. Thrives in areas with dry soil and is very tolerant of dryer conditions. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Best remedy for the deadly greencough, which cats, mainly kits and elders, usually catch in the season of leaf-bare. Can also be used for whitecough. Can be considered dangerous in extremely high dosages. }} *In Secrets of the Clans, Cloudspots is revealed to have discovered catmint. It is also mentioned to be the best cure for whitecough and greencough. *In Moth Flight's Vision, Micah explains to Moth Flight what catmint is. Micah claims that he has had dreams of bringing catmint to help a sick kit. Star Flower finds this out, and pleads with Clear Sky to allow Micah to treat Tiny Branch in an attempt to save the small kit. Moth Flight later uses catmint to help cure Rocky, who has fallen ill. *In Bluestar's Prophecy, Featherwhisker mentions that it is better to gather catmint once the dew has burned off of the plants. This makes it easier to gather dryer sprigs so they do not rot while in the medicine cat den. *In Sunset, Leafpool travels to the abandoned Twoleg nest near ShadowClan territory, and returns with catmint. *In Long Shadows, Jaypaw finds out from Brightspirit, a StarClan cat, that WindClan has a supply of catmint. Jaypaw eventually sends Lionblaze to find it, and while he gets into a brief quarrel with Heathertail, he eventually takes the catmint and leaves. Celandine and RiverClan's territories, but possibly grows better on ThunderClan land. |usage=Crushed into juice and trickled into the eye. |effect=Soothes weakened or damaged eyes. }} *In ''Midnight, Cinderpelt sends Leafpaw to look for celandine. She is joined by Sorreltail, and the two ThunderClan cats meet up with a RiverClan patrol. They exchange words, and Leafpaw gives Hawkfrost and Mistyfoot some of ThunderClan's celandine to give to Mothwing. *In Sunrise, Littlecloud suggests to Mothwing to drip a small amount of a celandine juice into Petalkit's eye, as the kit had gotten a thorn stuck in it. Chamomile Can be found in sandy-like soil. Best in cooler areas. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Strengthens the heart and soothes the mind. Also given to traveling cats for strength. |}} *In Rising Storm, Yellowfang mentions adding chamomile to Bluestar's traveling herb mixture. Fireheart questions Yellowfang, saying that chamomile isn't one of the herbs added into the mixture. Yellowfang hushes him, saying that she wanted to give Bluestar something to heal her heart, as well as give her strength. *In The Fourth Apprentice, Brightheart and Jayfeather recall which traveling herbs are included in the mixture, and the two are able to successfully come up with the right mixture. Jayfeather sends Brightheart to go look for chamomile, saying that it should be on ThunderClan's territory. Chervil The roots are described as being knobby and brown. |location=Snakerocks in the forest territories, and just outside the medicine den in SkyClan's gorge territory |usage=Chewed to extract the juice of the leaves or the root. |effect=For infected wounds and bellyache, respectively. Can also be used during kitting. }} Chickweed |location=In the Forest Territories, it grew near Sunningrocks. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Treats greencough, though catnip is often preferred. }} *In the Bonus Scene of Lost Stars, Kestrelflight explains that Jayfeather was supposed to be gathering chickweed, but instead got elder leaves.Revealed in the Lost Stars Bonus Scene, page 12 Cob nuts |location= In, under or near hazel trees that grow in sunny spots. |usage=Made into ointments. |effect=''Unknown'' }} *Cob nuts were mentioned by Snowpaw in Bluestar's Prophecy when she suggested they use some from Goosefeather's store to attract the prey out of their burrows. Cobwebs |location=All around the forest. |usage=Press over wound. |effect=To soak up and stop, or slow, the bleeding. It may also be used to bind broken bones. }} Coltsfoot |location=Grows by a waterfall in RiverClan's forest territory. It also grows well in ShadowClan's lake territory. |usage=Leaves chewed into a pulp. |effect=Eases breathing or kitten-cough, as well as cracked or sore pads. |scientific name = Tussilago farfara Revealed on Edible Wild Food}} *In the Bonus Scene for Lost Stars, Jayfeather accidentally gives Finleap coltsfoot instead of watermint.Revealed in Lost Stars, Bonus Scene, page 3 Comfrey root |description=It has large leaves, small bell-shaped flowers, which are pink, white, or purple, and fat, brown roots. Tangy smell. |location= Damp, grassy places. |usage=Roots are chewed into a poultice. Can also be lined in one's nest. |effect=Repairs broken bones or soothes wounds. Also used for wrenched claws. Can be used for itching or for inflammation on stiff joints. Also eases stiffness on wrenched shoulders when lined in a nest. Can be used for burns. }} Daisy leaf |location = ThunderClan lake territory |usage = Chewed into a paste. |effect = Eases the pain of aching joints. It is also a traveling herb. }} *In Sunrise, Jayfeather brings a daisy leaf to Mousefur to smell, thinking it might be the mystery herb that Leafpool mixed in with the tansy. *In The Fourth Apprentice, Jayfeather gives Dustpelt some daisy leaves for his back pain. Dandelion |location=Almost everywhere. |usage=The white liquid is thought to be applied to bee stings. Leaves can be chewed. The roots can also be used to help cure the effects of meadow saffron poisoning. |effect=Thought to soothe and heal bee stings. Its leaves can also be chewed to act like a painkiller. |scientific name = Taraxacum platycarpum Revealed on Plants for a Future}} *In Squirrelflight's Hope, Moonlight says they should give the sick ThunderClan cats dandelion root, as it cures the poison of meadow saffron. Dock/Dock leaf |description=Common, large-leafed plant with a tangy smell and taste. |location=Doesn't grow well in mountains, best in leafy areas. |usage=Chewed up and applied to scratches. Similar to sorrel. Also can be put in one's nest during sleep. |effect=Soothes scratches, though can sting when being applied. Soothes sore pads. If placed in nests, it can ease the pain of wounds. Can be used to help practice healing on Clanmates. }} *In Thunderstar's Echo, Cloud Spots asks Thistle and Clover to hunt down dock leaves, so Shivering Rose can use them to practice what she needs to do in case her Clanmates get hurt. Thistle claims dock leaves look like beech leaves, when they mistakenly bring back beech leaves instead. *In Twilight, Mothwing fetches it for Tumblekit to vomit on. Elder leaves |location=Often found in 5-9 leaflets. |usage=Turned into a poultice. |effect=Soothes sprains. |scientific name = Sambucus nigra Revealed on The Woodland Trust}} *In Yellowfang's Secret, they were used when Newtspeck wrenches her shoulder. *In The Fourth Apprentice, Rippletail mentions them when Sedgewhisker sprains her shoulder; Mothwing taught him about it before he left. *In the Bonus Scene for Lost Stars, Kestrelflight explains that Jayfeather was supposed to be gathering chickweed, but instead got elder leaves.Revealed in Lost Stars, Bonus Scene, page 12 Fennel |description=Thin, spiky leaves. |location= Found in numerous places, especially on dry soils near the sea/coast and on riverbanks. |usage=Stalks are broken and juice is squeezed into the receiver's mouth. |effect=Helps pain in the hips. }} *In The Forgotten Warrior, it is used during Sorreltail's kitting. Feverfew |location=Grows best along the water. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Reduces body temperature for cats with fever or chills. Also heals aches and pains, especially good for headaches. |scientific name = Tanacetum parthenium''Revealed on The Herb Federation of New Zealand}} Goatweed |location=RiverClan territory |usage=''Unknown |effect=Eases grief. |scientific name = Epimedium Revealed on E-Medicine Health}} *In Moth Flight's Vision, Dappled Pelt teaches Moth Flight and Micah the use of this herb. Moth Flight hopes she can find some in the WindClan territory. Goldenrod |location= Grows well on the WindClan moors. |usage= Chewed into a poultice. |effect= Good for healing wounds. |scientific name = Solidago}} Hawkweed |description= Small green plant with yellow and orange flowers. |location=''Unknown'' |usage=''Unknown'' |effect=Like catmint but not as strong. }} Heather nectar |location=Best grown in shady areas. |usage=Included in herbal mixtures. |effect=Makes swallowing easier and sweetens mixtures. |scentific name = Calluna vulgarisICUN Red List }} *Jaypaw uses this for Squirrelflight's herbs in The Sight. Honey |location=In honeycombs or bees nests up in trees. |usage=Eaten, or given by moss soaked in it. |effect=Soothes infections, is a great remedy for smoke-damaged or sore throats, helps cats swallow other concoctions, helps soothe coughing, and gives energy. }} *In Rising Storm, honey is used to sooth the throats of Willowpelt's kits when they breathe in smoke during the fire. Horsetail |description=A tall, bristly-stemmed plant, referred to with fleshy stalks. |location=Any marshy area. |usage=Chewed to a poultice, and applied to wounds. |effect=Treats infections and stops bleeding. }} Ivy leaf |description=Leaves from the ivy vine. |location=Grows in the ThunderClan medicine den. |usage=By ShadowClan medicine cats to store other herbs. |effect=None. }} Juniper berries |description=Purple-blue berries from the dark green, spiky-leaved juniper bush. |location=Grows in places that are not wet. |usage=Chewed and eaten. |effect=Soothes bellyaches, gives strength, and helps troubled breathing. It is also used to help calm cats. }} *This was used by Pebble Heart in Thunder Rising to help Gray Wing's breathing Lamb's ear |description=Soft, fuzzy green plant. |location=Commonly found in the mountains. |usage=''Unknown'' |effect=Gives a cat strength. }} *This herb was discovered first by the Tribe cats, and then when the Clans were resting in their territory, Stoneteller tells Leafpaw about this herb. Laurel leaf |description = Green, glabrous leaves |location = ThunderClan territory |usage = Making herb wraps |effect = None.}} Jayfeather uses this for a herb wrap in The Last Hope. Lavender |description=A small purple flowering plant. |location= Grown in Twoleg gardens. Can also be found in sunny spots with sandy or gravelly soil. |usage=Placed under a cats nose and is to be inhaled constantly, or rubbed/placed on an animal's body to hide the scent of death. |effect=Cures fever and chills. Also used to hide the scent of death. }} Lovage |scientific name = Levisticum officinale }} *Lovage is mentioned by Mothwing in Mistystar's Omen when she tells Willowshine to ask Kestrelflight if Tornear's cough had eased with the mix of lovage and bright-eye. Lungwort |location=WindClan moor. |usage=Eaten |effect=Cures yellowcough. |scientific name = Pulmonaria }} *In Thunder and Shadow, ShadowClan had a huge outbreak of yellowcough. Puddleshine discovered this herb in a dream sent to him by Runningnose, and after a bit of trouble with WindClan, the herb is obtained to heal ShadowClan's ailments. Mallow leaves |location = Grows best near shore, but best collected at sunhigh, when they are dry. |usage = Eaten. |effect = Soothes bellyache. }} * In The Last Hope, Mothwing tells Willowshine to fetch mallow while she talks to Jayfeather. Marigold |location=Near water. |usage=Petals or leaves chewed in a poultice. Juice can be used as well. |effect=Stops infection. Stops bleeding. Used for inflammation of stiff joints. |scientific name = Tagetes }} *In Firestar's Quest, this herb is used by Cinderpelt to try and heal Longtail's scratched eye. *In The Sun Trail, Dappled Pelt uses marigold on Jagged Peak's broken leg, to ease the pain after Dappled Pelt tries to straighten it. *In The Sight Hollypaw chews marigold into a poultice for Millie's infected pad. Mint |usage = Rubbed on a dead body. |effect = Hides the scent of death. }} Mouse bile |location=Can be found anywhere there are mice present. |usage=The liquid is stored in moss and dabbed onto ticks embedded in pelt. |effect=Kills ticks |scientific name = Unknown}} Oak leaf |location=All over the forest floor and collected in leaf-fall. |usage=The dried leaves are to be stored in a dry location until the time of usage, when they are chewed into a thick poultice and spread on a wound. |effect=Stops infection from setting in. |scientific name = Quercus Alba}} *In Darkest Night, Alderheart mentions that oak leaf would be better for treating Sparkpelt's leg. Parsley |location = Grows best in moist, well drained soil, with full sun. |usage = Eaten. |effect = Stops a queen from producing milk if her kits die, don't need milk anymore, or are producing too much milk. Also used to cure bellyache. }} Poppy seeds |location=All over forest. Petal's old Twoleg house in SkyClan's gorge territory. |usage=Chewed on. |effect=They can help a cat sleep, soothe shock or distress, or ease pain. Not recommended for nursing queens. }} *In Bluestar's Prophecy, Bluekit and Snowkit dare each other to eat poppy seeds, although neither kit knew what they were. Goosefeather confirms that they are, in fact, poppy seeds, and it will just make Snowkit sleepy. *In Firestar's Quest, Echosong tells Sandstorm that she is glad to know what it is for, although she was unable to find any at first. Petal then reveals that her former Twoleg owner has a garden full of poppy seeds. *In Into the Wild, Yellowfang asks for poppy seeds to ease the pain in her leg. Later, Spottedleaf gives Firepaw a poppy head, and tells him to shake out one or two seeds, saying to give them to Graypaw, who was still upset over the loss of Lionheart, his mentor. *In A Dangerous Path, Cinderpelt brings Bluestar poppy seeds to try and calm her down. *In Firestar's Quest, Cinderpelt brings poppy seeds to Sootpaw to try and ease him, who was still in shock after the death of his mother. *In Sunset, Leafpool tells Sorreltail that while she can fetch poppy seeds to help Sorreltail's pain after kitting, it would be better for her newborn kits if she didn't eat them. Ragwort leaves : |location= Almost everywhere, especially in cool areas with high rainfall. |usage=Crushed and chewed; mixed with juniper berries, it can help aching joints. |effect=Treats aching joints and keeps a cat's strength up. }} *In Sunrise, Whitewing uses this herb to help with pain while kitting. *In The Fourth Apprentice, Jayfeather gives it to the elders to help them during the drought. Ragwort |location = Thought to be commonly found in the mountains. |usage = Thought to give cats extra strength. |effect = Like lamb's ear, ragwort gives a cat extra strength and energy. }} *Ragwort was first discovered by the Tribe cats, later being told to Leafpaw by Stoneteller, when the Clans were resting in their territory. Raspberry leaves |location=Found on raspberry bushes. |usage=It could be a painkiller, or help stop bleeding during kitting. |effect=Could possibly ease pain, or stop bleeding. }} Rosemary |location = Near the ThunderClan warriors' den in the forest territory. |usage = Put on the pelt of a dead cat to prepare for burial. |effect = Hides the scent of death. }} *Speckletail and Poppydawn used this herb in Bluestar's Prophecy to prepare Moonflower's body for burial. Rush |location= Often grows in infertile soils in a wide range of moisture conditions. |usage=Used to bind broken bones. |effect=Helps hold a broken limb in place, such as casts for Twolegs. }} Sorrel |location=Can be found near Twoleg nests, and grows just outside the medicine den in the SkyClan Camp |usage=Eaten. |effect=Traveling herb, can also build up appetite }} Sticks |location=Can be found anywhere there are trees. |usage=Cats in pain bite it when other medicine is either unavailable or not recommended. Also used to help broken legs heal. |effect=Distracts cats from pain. Recommended for queens giving birth. }} Stinging nettle |location=All over the forest. |usage=The seeds are eaten by a cat who's swallowed poison, or the leaves are chewed into a poultice for a wound. The stems can also be chewed. |effect=Induces vomiting, or brings down swelling, respectively. Can be mixed with comfrey to help heal broken bones. Helps with wounds. Chewing the stems helps fight against infection. |scientific name = Urtica dioica Revealed on Edible Wild Food }} Sweet-sedge |location= Grows all through leaf-bare. Most common around the RiverClan camp. |usage=One must swallow the sap. |effect=Eases infection. |scientific name = Acorus calamus Revealed on Medicinal Herb Info }} *In Tallstar's Revenge it is used to help keep Hopkit's paw infection down. Tansy |description=The tansy plant has round, yellow leaves, and has a very sweet and strong scent, making it good for disguising a cat's scent. |location=Can be found near Twolegplaces, and also grows just outside the medicine den in the SkyClan Camp |usage=To be consumed, but only in small doses. |effect=Cures coughs. Can be used to cure wounds and poisons. Stops cats from getting greencough. Soothes throats. Can be extremely dangerous to pregnant cats.Revealed on Annie's Remedy }} Tormentil |location= Found in most cool or cold areas, but other types may be found in gardens. |usage=Chewed and put on the wound. |effect=Its root is good for treating all wounds and extracting poison. |scientific name = Potentilla erecta Revealed on Nature Gate }} *It is used by the Tribe of Rushing Water, and is mentioned by Stoneteller to Jaypaw when he is taking care of Gray. Thyme |location= Best in hot, sunny locations. |usage=Leaves can be chewed on. |effect=Calms nervousness, anxiety, and cats who are in shock. |scientific name = Thymus vulgaris Revealed on Missouri Botanical Garden}} *In Moonrise, Mothwing gives Leafpaw and Sorreltail thyme to calm their anxiety after being chased by a WindClan patrol. Traveling herbs 200px |type=other |name=Traveling herbs |scientific name=See Sorrel, Daisy, Chamomile, and Burnet |description=Mixture consists of sorrel, daisy, chamomile, and burnet. |usage=Eaten. |effect=When mixed together, they suppress hunger pains and give a cat strength. }} Watermint with purple flowers at the end of its spiky stems. |location=Usually found in streams or damp earth. |usage=It is usually chewed into a pulp, and then eaten. |effect=Eases the suffering that originates from a bellyache. |scientific name = Mentha aquatica Revealed on Wildflowers of Ireland }} *In Fading Echoes, it was also used to smooth Leopardstar's pelt and hide the scent of death from it. Wild garlic Grows in patches, and typically has a white bulb with green leaves. They can also produce a flower. |location=Near the entrance to ThunderClan's camp. ShadowClan territory. |usage=One must roll in it. |effect=Draws out poison in rat bites. Prevents infection. }} *In Secrets of the Clans, it is mentioned that wild garlic can be used to prevent serious infection. *In Yellowfang's Secret, Sagewhisker tells Yellowfang that wild garlic can be used to help with rat bites, if Yellowfang is unable to find burdock root. *In Into the Wild, Yellowfang suggests to Firepaw to roll in a patch of wild garlic, since that will help seep out any leftover poison from a rat bite. Yellowfang also says that while wild garlic is excellent for bites, Firepaw's denmates won't thank him for the smell. Firepaw eventually finds a patch of garlic outside of ThunderClan's camp. Willow bark |location=Grows near Twoleg places. |usage=''Unknown'' |effect=Eases pain. }} Willow leaves 150px |type=other |name=Willow leaves |description=Leaves of the willow tree. |location=''Unknown'' |usage=Eaten. |effect=Stops vomiting. }} *Used by Yellowfang to stop Cloudkit's vomiting in Yellowfang's Secret. Wintergreen |location=Oak-pine woods and sandy habitats to sub-alpine places. |usage=''Unknown'' |effect=Treats wounds and some poisons. |scientific name = Gaultheria procumbens Revealed on Fine Gardening }} *Stoneteller mentions this herb to Jaypaw while treating Gray's wound, wondering if the Clans used it. Wood Sorrel , SkyClan's lake territory |usage = coming soon |effect = coming soon |name = Wood Sorrel |scientific name = Oxalis Revealed onhttps://www.wildedible.com/wild-food-guide/wood-sorrel |image = sorrel2.jpg}} Yarrow |location=Snakerocks in the forest territories, just outside the medicine den in the SkyClan Gorge territory |usage=Its leaves are chewed into a poultice that can be given to cats or applied to a wound depending on the situation. |effect=Extracts poison from wounds. Will make a cat vomit up toxins. The ointment will soften and help heal cracked pads. |scientific name = Achillea millefolium Revealed on Herb Wisdom }} *Yarrow is used on Sorrelkit by Cinderpelt when Darkstripe feeds her deathberries, and is also used by Mothwing to help poisoned cats when RiverClan is poisoned. *Yarrow is also used when Cherrypaw and Mousewhisker accidentally eat Water Hemlock, and the yarrow is swallowed by both Cherrypaw and Mousewhisker to vomit the poison. *Yarrow is used by Sagewhisker to cure Yellowkit and Nutkit's bellyache. *In The Sight, Hollypaw mistakes this herb for borage when she goes out to collect some for Millie’s infected wound. *Frecklewish uses it on Sparrowpelt when he accidentally ingests deathberry seeds. Poisons Deathberries/Yew berries/Night seeds :Main Article: Deathberries |location=The ravine in the ThunderClan forest territory |usage=Sometimes used to kill other cats by making them eat the berry. |effect=Kills a cat within minutes when consumed. |scientific name = Taxus baccata Revealed on Poison Garden }} *ShadowClan medicine cats use them to end a cat's life to prevent unnecessary suffering. *The flesh of the berry is used by Alderheart to cure Puddleshine. *Yellowfang uses deathberries to kill her son, Brokenstar, when he is held hostage in the ThunderClan camp in Forest of Secrets. *In The Raging Storm, Juniperclaw poisons SkyClan's prey with deathberries, resulting in Sparrowpelt violently being ill, and SkyClan attempting to move back to the gorge. Foxglove seeds |location=Almost everywhere, especially in temperate regions. |usage=They are used to treat the heart |effect=They can easily cause paralysis and heart failure. }} *They are often mistaken for poppy seeds because they look extremely similar. They are known to be a dangerous medicine. They are mentioned when Yellowfang scolds Cinderpelt and says that she could become a dangerous medicine cat, by confusing poppy seeds and foxglove seeds. Holly berries |location= Forests. |usage=''Unknown'' |effect=''Unknown'' }} *Holly berries, while not as dangerous as deathberries, are still a danger to kits. They make an appearance in Twilight, after Leafpool talks to Crowfeather; Sorreltail finds her hiding in a holly bush. Leafpool says she is looking for berries and Sorreltail asks if they are poisonous. Meadow saffron |location= Can be found nearly anywhere. |usage=Unknown |effect= Poisonous. }} *In Squirrelflight's Hope, Moonlight reveals that ThunderClan's sick cats may have encountered meadow saffron, noting the effects of being poisoned by it are very similar to the symptoms experienced by it. Deadly nightshade |location= Moist, shady places. Often grows in places where the soils are rich in limestone. |usage=To quickly kill a cat who cannot be saved. |effect= Poisonous. |scientific name = Atropa belladonna Revealed on Poisonous Nature }} *Mentioned in Forest of Secrets when Fireheart and Cinderpaw are with Cloudkit. Cloudkit almost eats some deathberries, but is quickly stopped by Cinderpaw. When Cloudkit runs off and calls them to see what he found, she jokes in response that perhaps Cloudkit found deadly nightshade. Water hemlock |location=Wet, marshy areas. |usage=''Unknown'' |effect=Causes writhing, pain, and foaming at the mouth. |scientific name = Cicuta Revealed on Wilderness College }} *Water hemlock is the most poisonous plant in the Clan territories after deathberries. Water hemlock is used by Mousewhisker and Cherrypaw who mistake it for parsley, and the two collapse and start convulsing violently. Yarrow is used to help them afterward. Trivia *It was revealed by Vicky that she used Culpeper's Herbal Remedies by Nicolas Culpeper to get the information for the herbs. See also *Medicine cat *Diseases and injuries Notes and references }}pl:Medycynaru:Целебные травыnl:Medicijnende:Heilmittelfr:Remèdes de guérisonfi:Lääkkeetes:Medicinauk:Трави медикотів Category:Reference